


The Words You Want to Say

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garage snuggles, Gen, Love Confessions, Proposal Talk, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Toby has something he wants to ask Happy, she's got a little something she wants to tell Toby, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words You Want to Say

“Go fish,” Toby says, looking down at what is quite possibly the loneliest Ace he’s ever had.

“Seriously?” Happy asks, drawing a card. “You have to have a King. You have to.”

Toby fakes astonishment. “Happy Quinn,” he says, hand over his heart. “Are you counting cards?”

“Trying to,” Happy says, grinning at him.

“Well, you suck at it,” Toby says. “You got any aces?”

“Yeah.”

He grabs the card from her. “Hah! I win.” He slams down the pair. “I’m out of cards.”

“This isn’t Uno,” Happy says, half smiling. “You don’t win when you run out of cards. You win when you have the most pairs.”

“I’m part of the best pair imaginable,” Toby says, leaning into her. "I already won." Rather rudely, he thinks, Happy splays a hand across his face.

“Not at work, Doc,” she says with a smile.

“We’re not at work,” Toby explains. “We’re on top of work.”

Happy sets her cards on the table as she stands, smiling sweetly at him. “And that’s the only time you’ll ever be on top.”

Toby scrambles to his feet. “Hey!” he exclaims. “You can say stuff like that around people but I can’t kiss you at work? What kind of crap is that?”

“What’d she say?” Sylvester asks as he walks up the stairs. And, oh, the poor innocent child.

Happy looks at Toby, and there’s a tiny glint in her eyes that makes him briefly wonder if she’s actually going to tell Sly, just to see what would happen. “Oh, nothing,” Happy replies, in a tone airier than anything Toby’s heard from her before. “Just reminding Toby of who’s in charge.”

Sylvester’s face contorts like he’s trying desperately not to think through that statement. “Okay,” he says carefully. “Anyway, Toby, I have that project I was hoping to discuss with you.”

“Project?” Happy asks, looking curious. “You two nerds got started on a project without me? Let me in on this.”

It’s that moment that Toby determines that Sylvester is never allowed to play poker, as the panic writes itself across his face.

“No,” Toby says. “It has to do with building a better fart machine.”

Happy frowns. “Are you ever going to grow up and become an adult?”

Toby tries not to smile at how grown up and adult a proposal and a marriage would be. “Nope,” he lies. “Still want to come help?”

“I’m good,” Happy says, smiling at him. She’s the first person he’s ever met that can combine contempt, amusement, and affection in one smile. It’s his favorite thing in the world, and quite possibly the most attractive thing he's ever seen. “I’m going to go hang out with Ralph and see if we can win that modified tic-tac-toe game again."

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Sylvester says, frowning. "Three symbols per person on a 10 by 10 grid just seems boring."

Happy rolls her eyes. “Be cool, man, it’s for the kid.”

Toby sighs as he watches her walk off. “You think she wants kids?” he mutters to Sylvester. “Because she’d be a great mom.” The two of them watch Happy as she sits with Ralph and they talk, and Toby just knows Happy's designing some absurdly complicated symbol when she could just use a triangle. 

“I think you should stick to the ‘you think she wants to marry me’ question first,” Sylvester says, his eyebrows raised pointedly.

“You make a good point,” Toby says. “It must be that husband wisdom.”

"Probably," he says. Sylvester’s smile grows a little sad. He grows a little louder, though, more confident when he says, “Best part of my life." Toby can nearly see the memories flit across Sly’s eyes, and they settle on his shoulders. But Sylvester isn’t weighed down – he’s comforted.

It’s the way Toby feels when he remembers the way Happy rested her head against Toby’s shoulder on the drive home from Fort Knox, when he remembers the look on Happy’s face whenever he kisses her as a surprise, when he remembers the grin on Happy’s lips when she spent last night in Toby’s shirt.

“I don’t doubt it,” Toby replies. He steps forward and hugs Sylvester. “Love you, man.”

Sylvester claps Toby on the back. “Love you, too.”

“Nerds!” Happy yells from across the roof. Toby pulls away from Sylvester. He hadn’t realized Happy could hear them from the table at their normal volume – he’s glad now that he didn’t start talking about anything with Sylvester.

“What?” Toby asks. “We were having a moment, and you ruined it.”

Happy rolls her eyes and saunters over to Toby, that strut that could stick Toby’s shoes to the floor. “You’re always having a moment,” she says. “We left the ice downstairs. Come on.”

Toby’s not going to argue that Happy can probably bring a fifty pound bag of ice upstairs on her own, so he follows her downstairs.

“If nobody’s around, can I call you sweetheart?” Toby asks, leaning against the table. “Or honey bee? You like that –”

She does it again, that searing, mind numbing kiss that he hopes he never gets tired of. He makes an embarrassing little whimper into her mouth as he threads his hands through her hair.

Toby loses track of time like he always does when Happy kisses him like this, and his brain is essentially jello when she pulls away. There’s that spark in her eyes, a glint that makes him wonder what she’s thinking, how she’s feeling.

This is the part where she usually walks away at the garage, when she waits until they’re home before clarifying anything. He’s used to it by now, mostly. Or at least pretends to be.

“Hi,” he says, risking words. “What was that for?”

“Okay, here’s the thing,” Happy says, and when she’s talking this fast, using her hands, it means he’s in trouble.

“What’d I do?” he asks.

“Well, you woke me up this morning with pillow in my face,” Happy says with a smirk. “But you’re not in trouble.”

“I’m not?” Toby tries not to feel too relieved.

“No,” Happy says firmly, “you’re not.” She looks frustrated. “Look, you say it to me all the time. And I like that. I do. I just,” she sighs, like she knows just how confusing this conversation is, “I’m trying.”

Toby nods, resting his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, honey bear, don’t worry about it,” he says. “You don’t need to say anything you don't feel.”

“But I do,” she says, stepping closer to him. “And if Sly can say it to you, I should be able to say it to you.”

Toby’s eyebrows shoot up. “You don’t need to say anything you’re not –”

“I love you,” she says, interrupting them. She visibly relaxes. “I should have known something you say all the time would be –”

Toby leans in and kisses her, his hands cupping either side of her face, because he didn’t know how much he wanted to hear Happy say that. Happy presses up against him, her hands looping around his waist. He feels her smile into the kiss as she holds him close, and it hits him suddenly that she's as happy to say it as he is to hear it.

“Is it weird that I want to hear you say it again?” Toby asks, playing with Happy’s hair.

Happy nods. “Yeah. That’d be super clingy.”

Toby laughs. “I mean, not the first time you’ve called me that.” He runs his thumb along her jawline, and his heart nearly explodes when she leans into the touch. “Any reason for today?”

“Hmm?” Happy says. Her eyes are closed as he strokes her cheek, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her this content.

“For saying it today,” he says. He wants to hold onto this moment while Happy is close to him in the garage, while Happy’s smile and words circle him.

“That’s not the first time I’ve almost drowned,” Happy laughs, opening her eyes. “And not the first time we’ve almost died. But I realized,” she shrugs, stepping closer to Toby, resting her head on his chest, “that’s something I wanted to say, just in case.”

“Are you nervous you’re going to lose me?” Toby asks, and he’s only slightly teasing. His wraps his arms around her. “You like me,” he singsongs. “Toby and Happy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“We’ve done a lot more than kiss,” Happy mutters. "Though never in a tree."

Toby laughs and kisses her forehead. “Seriously, though,” he says, resting his cheek on top of her head, “you’re not going to lose me. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried.”

“Yeah, I know,” Happy replies, and Toby's heart stutters when she snuggles closer against his chest. “They’d have to drag you away, kicking and screaming.”

“They’d have to kidnap me,” Toby jokes.

Happy pulls away. “I love you,” she says again, this little grin on her face. “Wow, you look hilarious when I say that.” She pats his cheek. “I’m going to keep it up, just to get that dumb look on your face again.”

Toby rolls his eyes. “You love it.”

“Yeah,” Happy says. “I guess I do.”

Toby leans in to kiss her again.

“Guys, are you bringing up the ice or what?” comes Paige’s voice.

Happy jumps about two feet in the air, landing on Toby’s foot.

“Up in a second,” Toby shouts, wincing. He turns to Happy. “You just landed on my foot.”

“If I tell you I love you again, will it help?” Happy asks, walking over to the fridge.

Toby feels his grin spread across his lips again. “Yeah,” he says, “it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mean foreshadowing. But I couldn't NOT.


End file.
